Unbroken
by Ellana-san
Summary: Et si Sam était allée jusqu'au mariage avec Pete, aurait-elle eu le courage de faire face à ses sentiments envers Jack? Sam/Jack TRES SHIP. Parallèle de My Best Friend Wedding,version Sam cette fois.


**Note de l'auteur : ****Version Sam de ma fic My Best Friend Wedding. Il n'est pas essentiel d'avoir lu la première pour comprendre celle là. Enjoy ! (et rewiewer)**

**Unbroken**

La musique emplit la petite chapelle et Sam s'avança, suivant avec attention le chemin tracé par les pétales de roses. L'organisatrice avait bien insisté là-dessus. Il _fallait_ suivre les pétales de roses. Ceci dit, ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. C'était même mieux comme ça. Ca lui évitait de réfléchir. Instinctivement, elle leva les yeux. Elle devait reconnaître ça à Emma, tout était parfait. Les fleurs, la musique…Un mariage de princesse. Exactement comme elle le lui avait promis. Oui, c'était un mariage comme des milliers de femmes en aurait rêvé.

Elle évita de laisser son regard s'égarer autre part que sur son bouquet. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient des amis de Pete, des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et avec qui elle n'avait pas particulièrement l'intention de se lier. Elle avait déjà des amis. Oui, et c'étaient des amis fantastiques. Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, Cassie…et le général, bien entendu. Ils étaient tous là. Au premier rang. Elle avait insisté pour ça. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait exigé d'Emma, et leur organisatrice avait accédé à sa demande sans broncher. Bref, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveuse.

Rassurée, elle rencontra un bref instant le regard de son futur époux. Il souriait, l'attendait, heureux. Elle aurait dû être aussi enthousiaste que lui, non ? Non ? Alors, pourquoi ce malaise latent qui ne la quittait pas depuis ce matin ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se convaincre que ce n'était que le stress de la cérémonie…

Ses yeux se concentrèrent aussitôt sur son bouquet, ses mains se resserrant involontairement autour des tiges. Il n'y avait personne avec elle, elle était seule sur ce coup là. Sam comprit brusquement pourquoi les mariées étaient toujours conduite à l'autel par leur père, ça leur évitait très certainement de s'enfuir en courant. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas la chance d'avoir ce rempart là. Elle devait avancer seule face à ses doutes. Des larmes amères montèrent à ses yeux. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé son mariage…

Malheureusement, l'allée n'était pas sans fin, et bientôt, trop tôt à son goût, elle fut à côté de Pete. Elle se détesta immédiatement d'avoir pensé ça. C'était l'homme avec qui elle allait passer le reste de sa vie, elle allait s'unir à lui, elle le voulait…Elle rejeta la petite voix qui lui murmurait que de toutes les raisons qui, depuis ce matin, l'avaient poussée à s'avancer devant cet autel, aucune n'avait été : _parce que je l'aime_.

« Ne pleure pas, mon amour… »

Elle sourit à Pete, se dégoûtant davantage. Il pensait innocemment que ses larmes étaient dues à l'émotion et non pas à un quelconque débat intérieur.

« Mes biens chers frères, mes bien chères sœurs… »

Le prêtre entama sa litanie et elle décrocha. Son regard croisa celui embrumé de Cassie et celui plus agité du général Hammond. La peur qui grandissait dans ses entrailles était sans égale parmi celles qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Sans oser se l'avouer, elle chercha un regard en particulier. Celui qui la calmerait quoi qu'il se passe. Ses yeux glissèrent sur Daniel et parcoururent deux fois l'église des yeux aussi discrètement qu'ils le purent. Pour finir, elle tomba dans le regard sombre du Jaffa et elle comprit. Il n'était pas venu. Elle fut un instant vexée qu'il ne soit pas là, qu'il ne se soit même pas donné la peine d'assister au mariage de sa meilleure amie. Puis, sa colère retomba aussi subitement qu'elle était venue et elle pardonna l'homme dans un souffle.

Le raclement de gorge de Pete la ramena à la cérémonie et elle se rendit compte que son inattention était visible. Elle sourit maladroitement au prêtre en guise d'excuse et le poussa d'un regard à poursuivre. L'homme d'Eglise annonça qu'un ami de la mariée allait maintenant prendre la parole pour témoigner de l'amour sincère que se portaient Sam et Pete. Elle regarda, avec curiosité, Daniel prendre place à la tribune, se demandant ce qu'il allait trouver à raconter sur sa relation avec un homme qu'il n'avait vu, somme toute, que deux fois.

« Bonjours à tous ! »

Daniel, en bon Daniel qu'il était, sortit un papier de deux mètres de long de sa poche, avant de balayer la salle du regard et d'abandonner la feuille là où elle était.

« J'avais préparé un discours… » Il échangea un regard indéchiffrable avec Teal'c. «…mais avec le recul, je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je ne saurai pas trouver les mots pour définir la relation qui lie Sam et Peter… »

Sam sourit franchement pour la première fois de la journée. C'était une jolie façon de dire que Daniel désapprouvait. Ce qui, au vu des murmures appréciateurs, dût échapper au reste de l'assemblée. Mais il était vrai qu'elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

« …Je me contenterai donc d'emprunter ses mots à Shakespeare : _L'amour n'est pas l'amour s'il se trouve qu'il change lorsque son objet change. C'est un phare érigé qui voit les ouragans sans jamais en trembler. L'amour ne faiblit pas au fil des courtes heures et des courtes semaines mais il perdure jusqu'au jour du Jugement Dernier._ C'est pour moi la signification d'un amour véritable. Affronter la vie et ses combats, côte à côte, sans que jamais cela n'influe sur l'amour. L'amour n'est pas l'amour s'il n'est pas sincère, et un mariage sans amour n'est rien de plus qu'un serment sans valeur. »

Avec un regard mélancolique pour son amie, l'archéologue regagna sa place. D'autres personnes parlèrent, son frère, des amis de Pete…Tout ce qu'il disait était très gentil, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête que quelque chose clochait. Toutes ces personnes n'arrêtaient pas de dire que Pete et elle s'aimaient d'un amour profond et sincère et tout le blabla traditionnel, mais comment pouvaient-ils le savoir ? Elle-même n'en était pas sûre. Les doutes se faisaient de plus en plus mordants, et elle n'avait pas le moindre indice de comment les faire taire.

« Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais… »

Quoi ? On en était déjà là ? Comment diable pouvait-on en être déjà là ? La panique déferla en elle en une vague glacée. C'était trop tôt, elle n'était pas prête. Pendant une seconde, elle croisa le regard de Cassie et se surprit à la supplier mentalement de s'interposer. Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'était pas télépathe, elle lui sourit d'un air qu'elle voulait enjoué, mais même l'adolescente n'était pas aussi joyeuse qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

« Peter répétez après moi…Moi Peter, »

« Moi Peter, »

« Je te prends, Samantha, »

« Je te prends Samantha, »

Pete souriait, aux anges…Et elle…Elle ne pouvait faire que se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

« Dans la pauvreté et dans la maladie… »

« Dans la pauvreté et dans la maladie »

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Le témoin de Pete lui apporta l'alliance et c'est à peine si elle le sentit la passer à son doigt. Par contre, une fois qu'elle fut glissée à son annulaire, Sam eut l'impression que sa main pesait trois kilos. Le poids de l'amour sans doute…

« Samantha ? Répétez après moi…Moi Samantha, je te prends Peter… »

Sam ouvrit la bouche, sa voix tremblait, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Moi…Samantha… »

Elle n'alla pas plus loin. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la suite. Son regard terrorisé s'arrêta sur le prêtre qui, interloqué, répéta.

« Je te prends Peter… »

Sam bégaya mais ne parvint pas à répéter la phrase. Ses yeux balayèrent une nouvelle fois l'assemblée, y cherchant un regard chocolat, à la fois chaud et doux, qui lui donnerait le courage nécessaire, mais tout ce qu'elle trouva fut le regard catastrophé et blessé de son fiancé.

_L'amour n'est pas l'amour s'il se trouve qu'il change lorsque son objet change._

Elle devait oublier le discours idiot de Daniel et dire cette phrase. Elle devait la dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Je te prends, Pete… »

Le prêtre s'éclaircit la gorge et embraya, Pete lui sourit, visiblement soulagé et elle détourna à nouveau le regard.

« Dans la pauvreté et dans la maladie… »

_C'est un phare érigé qui voit les ouragans sans jamais en trembler. _

La voix de Daniel résonnait dans sa tête et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle chercha le regard bleu de son meilleur ami et tomba sur son sourire forcé. A bien y réfléchir, c'est tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Pete. Se forcer à sourire. Il avait tenté de lui dire que c'était une erreur mais elle n'avait pas écouté, persuadée que ses sentiments pour Jack O'Neill avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Non, c'était faux. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle l'aimait encore. Mais, elle avait cru pouvoir passer à autre chose.

« Sam ! Bon sang ! »

Son esprit s'égara vers Pete, le comparant sans s'en rendre compte avec Jack. Tout à l'heure, elle avait admis que ce n'était pas le mariage de ses rêves, mais alors quel était-il ? Sam ferma les yeux. Ses rêves étaient classiques…Allées fleuris, amis, jolie robe…Jusque là, tout concordait. Elle s'avançait lentement, les yeux rivés à ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait…Ces yeux qui la faisaient fondre et semblaient voir jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Et c'était très certainement là que ça clochait. Ces yeux là n'appartenaient pas à Pete…

_L'amour ne faiblit pas au fil des courtes heures et des courtes semaines mais il perdure jusqu'au jour du Jugement Dernier…_

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Daniel avait très bien choisi son discours. Très, très bien. Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle pense, jamais elle ne pourrait cesser d'aimer le général O'Neill. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle l'avait aimé à l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui…A l'instant où il avait commencé à lui sourire…Arrogant, macho, beaucoup trop sur de lui pour son bien, carnassier…Tout ce qu'elle détestait. Tout ce qu'elle adorait chez lui…

Sam croisa le regard serein de Teal'c et elle sut. Lorsque le visage du Jaffa se craqua d'un sourire, chose assez exceptionnelle pour être mentionnée, elle sut qu'il avait compris. Et elle sourit en retour, juste un dixième de seconde, avant qu'elle se rappelle que rien n'était réglé. Se mordant la lèvre, elle reporta son attention sur le Pete livide qui lui faisait face.

« Je suis désolée… »

C'est tout ce qu'elle eut le cran de souffler avant de tourner les talons, consciente de la centaine de regards qui pesaient sur elle. Elle croisa, le temps d'une fugitive seconde, celui sincèrement souriant de Cassie et elle se mit à courir comme si elle avait des ailes. Elle parcourut l'allée centrale en quelques secondes, là où elle avait mis plus de cinq minutes à l'aller, et ouvrit les portes de la chapelle avec empressement.

Sam manqua déraper sur les pavés de l'église, rendus glissant par la pluie, et ne dût son salut qu'à la main ferme qui la remit sur ses pieds. Elle se retourna, espérant sans trop y croire, que ce serait lui. Mais la vie n'était jamais aussi simple et ils n'étaient pas dans un film à l'eau de rose où le héros serait venu enlever sa belle au dernier moment. Elle observa Pete avec un sourire désolé.

« Sam… »

Il caressa tendrement sa joue et elle ne trouva pas la force de le repousser. Elle se contenta de reculer d'un pas pour se mettre hors de portée.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Pete…Crois moi, je ne voulais pas… »

« Ne dis pas que tu ne voulais pas. Tu as accepté de m'épouser alors que tu savais que tu en aimais un autre. Alors, s'il te plait, ne dis pas que tu ne voulais pas… »

Elle eut l'impression de s'être pris un coup de couteau en plein ventre et les larmes noyèrent ses yeux, dégoulinant le long de ses joues. Mais Pete ne les distinguait pas sous la pluie battante et il continuait impitoyable.

« C'est ma faute…Je n'aurai pas dû te pousser autant…Mais…j'espérais…je pensais… » Son regard devint presque implorant. « M'as-tu seulement aimé, Sam ? Rien qu'un peu… ? »

Sam secoua la tête, les sanglots étouffants sa voix.

« Pete… Je suis désolée. »

Elle ne voulait plus mentir, et dire qu'elle l'aimait aurait été un mensonge. Jack avait son cœur depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle aurait été incapable de compter.

« Va-t-en… »

Sam hésita une seconde, puis pour une fois dans sa vie, elle fit ce que son cœur lui dictait et refusa d'écouter sa tête. Elle planta là un Pete dégoulinant et s'enfuit en courant dans les rues assombries par l'orage.

Elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien. Elle fonçait. Droit devant elle, droit vers Jack. Même la partie sensée de son esprit l'avait déserté et rien ne la retenait plus. Elle courait. Elle volait. Elle était presque heureuse. Presque.

Les larmes se répandaient toujours sur ses joues et elle ne prêtait aucune attention aux grondements menaçant de l'orage qui éclatait au dessus d'elle. Les rares passants qui avaient osé s'aventurer dehors par ce temps regardaient passer avec incrédulité cette femme en robe de mariée, trempée jusqu'aux os, qui courait comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

Sam ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait glissé, s'était tordu les pieds et avait maudit ces talons hauts qui la ralentissait. Elle mit des heures à traverser la ville. Il faisait déjà nuit quand elle arriva enfin devant sa porte. Elle resta, un instant, figée en plein milieu de l'allée, essoufflée, se demandant pour la première fois depuis son évasion comment il allait prendre la chose. Puis, elle haussa les épaules. Elle venait de planter son fiancé et ses amis en plein milieu du mariage…Il en était la raison, autant qu'il le sache.

La respiration rendue difficile par la longue course et par les sanglots qui la secouaient toujours, elle avança lentement vers la porte en bois lourd. Sans plus réfléchir, elle fit la chose la plus sensée à l'instant, elle tambourina à la porte avec désespoir. Seul un silence pesant lui répondit. Mais il était là, elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Elle frappa sur la porte avec plus d'ardeur. Les sanglots se mêlant aux coups rageurs dans une danse macabre.

« DEGAGEZ !! »

Il était là. Un petit rire nerveux s'arracha à sa gorge. Il était derrière cette porte. Derrière cette foutue porte. Elle essaya de l'appeler, mais sa voix, couverte par le bruit de la tempête, ne portait pas plus loin que le miaulement d'un chaton affamé. Alors, elle continua de massacrer la porte, y mettant toute sa colère et son chagrin. Il finirait bien par lui ouvrir un jour…

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il devint évident qu'il n'en ferait rien. Sam se laissa glisser le long de la porte, et, recroquevillée sur le sol, elle laissa libre court à son désespoir. Un éclair explosa alors dans le ciel, illuminant la scène, et elle y vit un présage.

Se relevant, elle fit le tour de la maison, décidée. A travers la large baie vitrée, elle pouvait le voir, allongé sur son canapé, une bière à la main, les yeux fixés sur la pendule murale. Cette fois, elle tapa plus légèrement contre le verre. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour qu'il n'entende pas. Et effectivement, elle le vit, comme au ralenti, se lever avec une mauvaise volonté certaine pour se diriger vers elle.

Il ne leva les yeux qu'au dernier moment, et se figea quand il la vit. Durant un dixième de seconde, elle se noya avec soulagement dans ses yeux. Puis, il lui ouvrit avec précipitation et elle s'élança. Ses bras se refermèrent aussitôt sur elle, et elle se sentit bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit à sa place. Elle essaya de lui dire, de le lui faire comprendre, mais elle bégayait et les pleurs ne rendaient pas la compréhension plus facile.

Quand elle comprit qu'il ne l'écoutait pas elle s'arrêta. La proximité de son visage la troubla et elle détailla sans se cacher les traits qu'elle avait si souvent contemplés en douce. Son regard appréciateur la caressait, et elle se sentit belle. Il la rendait belle. Ce n'était pas comme avec Pete où elle avait toujours l'impression qu'elle devait faire des efforts pour plaire. C'était naturel. Dans ses yeux, elle était belle.

Il lui sourit doucement et effaça tendrement les dernières traces de maquillage avec ses pouces. Un immense frisson la parcourut alors et, fronçant les sourcils, il la força à s'écarter légèrement de lui.

« Sam, qu'est ce que… »

« J'ai pas pu…J'ai pas pu… »

Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Maintenant qu'elle était privée de sa chaleur, elle avait froid. Un froid intense et mordant qui provenait de l'intérieur et qui se répandait petit à petit dans tout le reste de son corps. Les sanglots redoublèrent et il la ramena contre lui.

« Chut, c'est fini. »

Elle savait qu'il cherchait à l'apaiser mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la calme. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne. Doucement, elle se dégagea, remettant entre eux un espace qui faillit lui arracher un gémissement de douleur.

« C'était affreux…Tout le monde était là, et me regardait…Et ils attendaient tous que je dise oui…mais j'ai pas pu…Je jure que je ne voulais pas ça…J'ai regardé Pete et je pensais à vous…et je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais jamais fait que ça…Vous n'étiez pas là…et Teal'c a souri et j'ai compris…et j'ai couru…Je n'ai pas arrêté de courir… »

Le ton haché rendait la compréhension difficile mais il saisit néanmoins l'essentiel. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

« Vous avez couru jusqu'ici sous cet orage ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se mit à claquer des dents, elle était bonne pour une pneumonie. Elle l'observa attraper une couverture qui traînait, se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas été très claire quand à ses intentions. Lorsqu'il l'enveloppa dans la couverture, la reprenant du même coup dans ses bras, elle chercha à expliciter.

« Je sais que c'est dingue…et c'est peut-être stupide, mais je veux…je veux essayer…Je veux qu'on se donne une chance…je sais que ça peut marcher…Je… »

Un baiser presque violent lui coupa la parole. La couverture tomba à terre, suivie de près par la robe.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Tu as froid ? »

Sam s'enroula dans la couette, toujours souriante depuis presque une heure. Elle réfléchit un peu à sa question. Avait-elle froid ? Il fallait avouer que oui. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour une course poursuite sous la pluie…

« Non. » Elle se lova contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur. « Je suis bien comme ça. Très bien même »

« Tant mieux, je m'en voudrais que tu tombes malade à cause de moi. »

Elle redressa la tête, de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis déjà malade… » Elle effleura ses lèvres doucement. « Complètement cinglée… » Elle accentua le baiser « raide dingue de toi. »

Jack se prit au jeu, « Alors, je n'ai aucune envie que tu guérisses… »

Il voulut l'embrasser mais la sonnerie du téléphone l'interrompit. Elle observa avec un amusement certain l'éclat de frustration qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle plaignait sincèrement le pauvre inconscient à l'autre bout du fil. D'un autre côté, le téléphone était resté débranché une bonne partie de la nuit et il était toujours possible que ce soit une urgence.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander pour identifier l'inconscient en question. La voix de Daniel était nettement percevable de là où elle était. Ne comprenant pas tout ce que l'archéologue racontait, elle se concentra sur Jack, détaillant avec délectation son torse puissant et les nombreuses cicatrices qui zébraient sa poitrine. La main de Jack se posa une seconde sur son poignet, la sortant de sa contemplation.

« Non ! Elle s'est sauvée ? Remarquez quand on voit la tronche du marié ! »

Elle attrapa la première chose qui lui vint sous la main et frappa. Heureusement pour lui, ça se trouva être un oreiller et non une lampe. Le sourire amusé de Jack s'effaça cependant et il riva son regard au sien.

« Oh…Elle est introuvable et vous êtes inquiet… »

Il la sonda du regard, cherchant visiblement comment réagir. Elle hésita un instant, elle aurait apprécié de pouvoir garder ça pour eux un jour ou deux. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur ou quelque chose dans ce style, mais simplement pour savourer. Oui, mais ses amis étaient inquiets et c'était sa faute. Sans un mot, elle attrapa le combiné.

« Salut, Danny. »

« … »

« Non, je vais bien, un peu trempée, mais bien. »

Elle écouta, pendant de longues minutes, Daniel lui reprocher de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. Au moins laisser un message pour dire qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle n'avait pas fini dans un fossé ou grillée vive. Ils avaient fait tous les hôpitaux et passé une nuit horrible et blablabla. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à éprouver le moindre remords. Finalement, Jack lui reprit le combiné des mains.

« Hé, Daniel ! On a des trucs à faire là…Mais je suis tout disposé a entendre un discours bourré de reproches demain, ok ? »

« … »

« Oui, c'est ça, au revoir Daniel. »

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché et jeté le combiné, Sam se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire charmeur.

« Quels genres de trucs ? »

« Tu veux une liste complète ? » Jack sourit amusé.

« Je suis une scientifique, tu te rappelles, alors… »

Il la fit taire d'un baiser et elle se laissa faire avec une bonne volonté évidente…

**FIN **


End file.
